The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Viburnum, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SMNVPTFD’. This new Viburnum was developed through a breeding program in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Viburnum varieties with dwarf plant forms and interesting flower habits and colors. ‘SMNVPTFD’ was selected from a population of seedlings grown from an open-pollinated seed parent Viburnum plicatum tomentosum ‘Fujianensis’, unpatented with a group of unnamed, unpatented Viburnum plicatum tomentosum pollinators. The open-pollination resulting in the new variety was conducted during 2004. Selection of the new variety was made during 2008.
The first asexual propagation of ‘SMNVPTFD’ was carried out during 2008 by softwood cuttings at a commercial nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. ‘SMNVPTFD’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. Approximately 5 to 6 generations have been propagated, with the new variety characteristics reproduced true to type.